


The Signs Of Love

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Reader One Shots [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Deaf Character, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: Y/N is deaf so Zelda communicates with her through sign language. Zelda is determined to tell Y/N how much she loves her, even if she can't do it verbally.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Series: Zelda Spellman x Reader One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Signs Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by ghostsunderstoodmysoul on tumblr, thank you so much for your request, I hope you like it! <3
> 
> My requests are open so please send them in on my tumblr @vinegartomspellman, all information about requests is also there <3

You place the cup of tea you had just made in front of Zelda, who was reading her newspaper. 'Thank you darling.' She signed and smiled at you. You kissed her cheek and signed back, 'You're welcome.' You sat next to her and picked up your sketchbook and continued the drawing you were doing. It was of Zelda, of course, most of your drawings were these days. She was your muse and you loved drawing her. It was your way of saying how much you loved her since you couldn't do it verbally. You hated that you couldn't tell her that you loved her, you hated that you couldn't hear her voice. You were so scared that one day she would get bored of you and leave you for someone who could tell her that they loved her, someone she could actually have a conversation with. The insecurity you felt was almost too overwhelming and you didn't know how to tell her. 

You finished your drawing and tapped her on the shoulder so you could show her. She looked up at you with a smile. You turned the sketchpad round and her eyes widened in delight. 'It's beautiful! You're so talented!' She signed with a smile. 'Thank you, but it's nowhere near as beautiful as you." You signed back. She got up from her chair and sat on your lap and kissed you. You saw her mouth move and just made out that she'd said 'I love you'. You watched her gasp as she realised you couldn't hear her and quickly signed 'I love you' instead. 'I love you too.' You replied. 'I found something the other day.' She signed and got off your lap and grabbed a book that was lying on the counter. She opened it up and placed it in front of you. 'It's an energy transferring spell. I thought maybe we could transfer our love through energy since we can't verbally say it.' She sighed and blushed. You could tell she was nervous about the idea. You kissed her. 'It's a wonderful idea Zee.' You replied. 

A Few Months Later.

You were sat at the desk in your's and Zelda's shared study, working on another drawing when you felt a rush of energy course through you. You smiled and looked up to see Zelda standing in the door way. You focused your energy on her and she blushed and grinned when she felt it. 'Hilda's made dinner.' She signed. You nodded and stood up to follow her into the kitchen. Before you both got to the hallway though, you grabbed her arm and pulled her into you, kissing her passionately. She reciprocated and you could feel her smiling against your lips. You felt the warmth of her love energy go through your body again and your heart skipped a beat at just how much you adored her and how much she seemed to adore you. You eventually pulled away and she signed, 'I love you so much' before taking your hand and pulling you into the kitchen.


End file.
